


Non Repeat Please

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Asphyxiation, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: hc_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece was meant to be part of a hc_bingo piece which I completely ran of time to complete, so I'm posting this one as is. Any and all missed mistakes are errors completely on my part.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Non Repeat Please

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was meant to be part of a hc_bingo piece which I completely ran of time to complete, so I'm posting this one as is. Any and all missed mistakes are errors completely on my part.

The mission had been deemed “simple” by Command.

Supposedly simple and easy they had said. A simple in and out mission of gathering intel for the Republic. Not that any mission they got ever turned out to be easy. Their briefing hadn’t said anything about Count Dooku being in the surrounding area or anywhere near the exit of their objective.

Good for them that some Jedi had apparently been nearby to distract the Count from them.

He takes a moment to glances back over his shoulder towards where Fixer is attempting to take care of their leader, despite his damned best attempts to wave off and send Fixer towards them, until they can get out of the area. 

Idiot. He thought with some protective fondness.

Some stupid di’kut desk jockey had nearly gotten one of his brothers killed.

 _He looks up from checking over an interesting looking blaster that he had found as Boss calmly reenters the command center of the Separatist base that they had taken over._

_“Status report, Delta.”_

_“All clear.”_

_“Coast is clear, sir.”_

_“Data retrieved. Ready to go when you are, Boss.”_

_“Excellent work, Delta. Lets g-”_

_“I think not.”_

_Boss’s voice breaks off in a loud choking gasp and his fingers start grabbing at his own neck at the invisible grip now holding him as some unseen force presses him harshly back into a nearby bulkhead while he, Scorch, and Fixer whirl around in defensive postures as Count Dooku enters the room through another door with one hand stretched out towards them and a group of droids at his side; his expression outwardly is mostly calm though appearing annoyed._

_Blast, no one had mentioned that he was in the area._

_“Boss!”_

_He ignores the others yelling as he levels his gun at the enemy._

_“Let him go, scum.”_

_The Count tilts his head slightly as the droids level their own weapons at their group._

_“I think not. But perhaps a trade can be made. Your leader’s life for the return of the data you came to steal.”_

_“N-no … Delta”_

_He sees red as Scorch crouched now, edges backwards closer to Boss and hears the loud choking of his brother and team leader over the comm system. Dooku chuckles softly as he closes his hand slightly and in the shared hud screen between the team, he can see Boss’ movements are a little more panicked and he hears Scorch swear softly._

_His finger tightens on the trigger of his gun._

_“Just how long do you think your friend can go without air? Not long, I imagine. Now give me the data and your friend here gets to keep his life.”_

_In his peripheral sightlines, he notes the sudden stillness of Scorch. He was the one who had gotten the data for the mission. Would he be the one who traded it for the life of a brother? For_ their _brother and team leader?_

_He watches as Scorch slowly reaches into the belt on his armor and pulls out some small object and holds it out tauntingly._

_“This is what you want right? Well too bad for you.”_

_No one has time to say anything before Scorch smashes it against the side of the console next to him. Even Boss has fallen silent, making him wonder if his brother clone has passed out from lack of air._

_“Pity.”_

_Dooku sighs._

_“You pay for your insolence, clone, with your friend’s life.”_

_A new voice cuts over their protests and he hears multiple boots approaching their location._

_“I think not, Count Dooku.”_

_“Jedi.”_

_The Count snarls before tossing Boss across the room with the Force into a crumpled heap before leaving the room with the unknown Jedi following. He is second to reach Boss after Fixer as Scorch secures the room with a group of brother clone troopers as the others follow after the wayward Jedi and Count._

“Lets hope for a non repeat of that last mission.”

He listens as Boss huffs out a short laugh before coughing slightly and seeming to stop himself from rubbing at his own throat.

“One can only hope for that, Scorch.”

There is silence for a moment, before Boss coughs again and then tilts his helmeted head towards Scorch as a Clone medic comes towards him with a cup of what his sensors note to be water.

“Scorch. You didn’t actually destroy the data that we came for, did you?”

He swears that he can hear the grin in Scorch’s voice over the comms as he pulls a data chip from somewhere on his armor. He really doesn’t want to know where the idiot stuffed when the Count had come for them.

“Have a little faith in my acting skills, leader-man. I didn’t, but that old di’kut doesn’t know that.”

Silently he mentally shakes his head as he watches his brothers. For them, no mission is ever kriffing simple and easy.


End file.
